


Enough is Enough, See

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Howard has a panic attack during rehearsals, and the Queens are there to support her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Enough is Enough, See

**Author's Note:**

> My first Six fic! Let me know if you like it, I’d love to do more! I love this show (especially K Howard) so much, and I’m interested in exploring their stories more.

“All You Wanna Do” blasted through the speakers of the Queen’s rehearsal room as they practiced the new choreography for Kitty’s big solo.

As she swayed her hips to the beat, the others grasped their hands at her body, increasingly getting more aggressive. She had come up with the dance herself, to represent all of the men who hurt her and tried to pass it off as love. But for some reason, and she was sure that it wasn’t intentional, Aragon’s hands dug in a little too hard. 

Her freshly manicured nails lightly scratched the skin of Kitty’s shoulder, sending a jolt of fear up her spine that spread throughout her entire body. She broke away from the others in a panic, her breathing heavy.

“Stop, please.” She gasped, clutching her hand to her frantically beating heart.

“Turn the music off.” Seymour gestured to Cleves, who grabbed the remote and brought the room to a deathly quiet.

“What happened, babes?” Boleyn asked, hovering a cautious hand above Kitty’s back.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, the movements, the hands...” She lowered herself onto the floor with Aragon’s help, and hugged her knees to her chest. “It felt a little too real.”

“Do you want to change it? We can always try something different.” Parr said, offering her a cup of water.

“No. I think it’s important to keep it the way it is. I just - I can’t break down every time I perform it.”

“We need a signal of some kind.” Cleves said, sitting on the floor next to her. 

The Queens looked amongst themselves, their gazes all ending concernedly at the youngest member of their group.

“You could...move your free hand. Kind of like this.” Parr made a sharp jerking move with her shoulder, causing her hand to spread out. “You hold the mic with your right hand, right? And I’m on your left. So if you do that, I don’t even care if you have hit me on the hip, I’ll know to back off. And the other girls can get the hint too.”

“Yeah, we can even make it look like it’s part of the choreography.” Aragon added. “We could all jump back.”

“That could work...” Kitty mused.

“But I think we should try it tomorrow.” Seymour said, helping Kitty stand back up and keeping a gentle arm around her. 

“We’ve done more than enough today. What do you all say to grabbing some take out and bringing it back to my place?” 

“I’d like that.” Kitty said, to the agreement of all the other Queens. “Thanks, everyone.”

“We’ve got your back, Kit.” Cleves said, brushing Kitty’s long ponytail off her shoulder and giving her a small smile.


End file.
